


【昊磊】假凤虚凰38

by koikemok



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koikemok/pseuds/koikemok





	【昊磊】假凤虚凰38

　　事多，思虑重，两人都毫无睡意，并排躺在床上盖被纯聊天。

　　“你侧面的轮廓好sharp啊，感觉能割伤人手。”闲极无聊，Leo开始发掘新大陆，对刘昊然高挺的鼻子不吝赞赏。

　　“那就不要摸了。”刘昊然把他的手从自己的鼻梁上移开，塞回被里。

　　Leo小儿多动症般地停不下来，又将手挪到刘昊然的腰窝处，不安分地划来划去。

　　刘昊然起先没有留意，后来才渐渐察觉出并不是单纯的鬼画符，但也只隐约识别到最后是一个立刀旁，于是没有把握地猜测道：“……劉？”

　　Leo不置可否，继续在他背上轻划着。

　　第二个就简单得多了：“昊。”

　　“言。”等Leo写完第三个字，刘昊然忍不住纠正这位ABC的written Chinese，“不是这个‘Yin’，是‘然後’的‘然’。”

　　“昊然……正气？”

　　“那个是三点水加上‘告訴’的‘告’。”边解释着，刘昊然边抓过Leo的手，在他的手心里写下一个“浩”字。

　　望着没有留下任何痕迹的手掌，Leo眨了眨眼。

　　“其实我原本不叫这个名字。”刘昊然以一种少有的讲故事的口吻，娓娓道来，“我出生的时候阿嫲找了个风水大师来帮我起名，那个大师生辰八字阴阳五行八卦罗庚乱七八糟算了一堆，最后定了个‘源’字，三点水加‘原來’的‘原’。我爸一听就火滚了，水为财，刘源流完，这水都流尽了岂不是要破产？于是一怒之下拆了那个睇相佬的office，然后自己给我起了现在这个名字。”

　　听完这段曲折的渊源，Leo笑得上气不接下气，连带着整张床都在抖。

　　刘昊然无奈：“有这么好笑么。”

　　Leo拭着眼角飚出的眼泪，不住地用力点头。

　　“反正除了没有叫我像哪吒那样割肉还母、削骨还父，也就只给我留下这个名字了。”大量地不同小朋友一般见识，刘昊然自顾自地感慨。

　　笑声戛然而止。异样的沉默瞬即满布于空间内。

 

　　忽然，Leo转侧了身，单手撑头，半倚在床上，神色凝重地端详着刘昊然。

　　刘昊然困惑但坦荡地迎接检阅的目光：“又怎么了。”

　　Leo一把掀开被子，翻身跨坐于刘昊然的髋部，指尖为笔，在他的心脏处书写。

　　调动了十二分的注意力和分辨力，人肉画纸成功解读出自己承载的内容：“吳。”

　　“……磊？”

　　此刻，刘昊然只感觉自己的心脏正疯狂地跳动着，血液在血管内奔腾咆哮，皮肤上残存的触感仿佛一团烈火，炙烤着他的胸膛。他用力地吞咽了一下，微瞪着眼去寻Leo的视线，梦呓般地轻声道：“是你的……中文名？”连声线也是颤的。

　　Leo给予他一个肯定的微笑：“吳磊，三石磊。”

　　一个很普通的名字，普通得令刘昊然很难将这个名字和眼前人对上号。

　　似乎看穿了刘昊然所想，Leo佯作遗憾地说：“真的不是叫吴彦祖，不好意……”

 

　　未说出口的话语淹没于狂风骤雨般的吻，急切、用力、热烈，几乎称得上是“啃咬”。

　　来不及吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角流下，唇舌发麻，连肺部也隐隐泛起灼烧感。

　　在Leo觉得自己即将缺氧昏迷之际，始作俑者终于大发慈悲，中止了这场过分激烈的唇舌交锋。

　　不知不觉间，两人已搂着调换了上下位置。刘昊然往后仰，俯视被他吻得脸红耳赤的人，眼眸里翻滚着全然陌生的汹涌情绪。

　　——是什么？

　　毫无征兆地，刘昊然整个人往下滑去，炽热的呼吸喷洒在Leo的大腿根部。

　　——狂喜。疯狂的喜悦，疯狂且喜悦。

　　Leo想，这是他罕有见识到的、情感极度外露的刘昊然。

　　被刘昊然含住下体的瞬间，Leo所有的思考能力都随之蒸发掉。

　　作为一项性交行为，blow job的心理刺激远超生理刺激。勿论技巧，单单是刘昊然埋首于他的腿间吞吐舔舐的画面，已经足够让Leo兴奋。 

　　高潮的来临猝不及防。Leo的背脊霎时绷成一道弯弓，拱离了床单；头抵在枕头里，急促地喘息着，如同一尾缺水的鱼。

 

　　刘昊然重新覆了上来，手指强势地伸入Leo的口腔里搅动，直至沾满晶莹的口水，随即探向Leo的后穴扩张。

　　准备工作做得潦草，刘昊然的动作又心急火燎的，在他们所有的上床经历里，这次的痛感绝对名列前茅，甚至可能与初夜不相上下。

　　“轻力一点……”强忍着将人从自己身上踹下去的冲动，Leo嘶声道。

　　刘昊然找准熟悉的角度，一下深入的挺进，又虚情假意地道歉：“Sorry咯。”

　　毫无预警地被击中敏感点，Leo的头皮一阵发麻，骂人的话哽在喉咙，化作一声变调的呻吟。

　　得逞的刘昊然笑得奸诈，低头去寻Leo的唇，温柔缠绵地安抚着，下半身的攻势却猛烈不减。

　　“你……至……”被顶得不断往床头挪，Leo从亲吻中挣脱，喘着大气，“不……至于……”

　　作为回答，刘昊然退出了他的身体。未等Leo抗议这突如其来的空虚，刘昊然猛地将人翻转身，扶住胯部，摆成半跪的姿势，从背后重新进入。

　　Leo顿时塌软了腰，手指抓紧被单，脸深深埋入枕头里。

　　“吴磊。”

　　被点名的人下意识地回过头，眼神涣散，眼角含泪，满脸春情艳色。

　　“吴磊。”

　　刘昊然沉下身，紧贴着Leo的背脊，在他耳边低声唤道。

　　Leo迫切地想阻止刘昊然继续呼喊他的名字，可是在轻轻重重的抽插之下，他只能微张着嘴，发出徒劳的呜咽声。

　　“你屋企人平时怎么叫你的？”刘昊然蹭着他的颈动脉，问完不到两秒，兀自笑了，“囡囡？”

　　默默在心中翻了个白眼，Leo艰难地反驳道：“叫英……文名。”

　　“寓意‘磊落光明’吗？”

　　“因为我……属兔。”

　　至于属兔和这个名字之间到底有什么关系，Leo没有继续解释，刘昊然也没有再追问。

　　几下急速的冲刺后，刘昊然搂紧Leo的肩膀，伏在他身上，颤抖地射了。Leo起先以为这不过是正常的生理反应，然而当他从余韵中恢复过来时，刘昊然却还在打颤。

　　“你没事吧？”Leo勉力试图转过头查看对方情况，但刘昊然的头死死地抵在他的肩胛骨处，令他的尝试宣告失败。

　　刘昊然幅度夸张地做了几个深呼吸，略带鼻音地回答：“有点激动而已。”然后顺着Leo的脊椎逐节地印下啄吻：“你不知道，对我的意义有多重大。”

 

　　回到社团里，Leo依然是那个令人生畏的少年天子。

　　“最近有什么新动静？”

　　“收到风，似乎有人在向大陆客献殷勤。”庄叔递过ipad，在社交平台账号的主页，陆商们骄傲地展示着最新入手的古玩收藏。

　　“查到门路了？”既然庄叔提及，那必然是和他们社团有关。

　　Leo按指示点开了浏览器里缓存的网站，是一所拍卖行前段时间的参拍品名录，其中就包含陆商手上的古董。拍卖会举办地点：法国巴黎。

　　“是由一家经纪公司代拍的。”庄叔讲解着，调出了该公司的资料，股东列表里，“Pamela Lau”的名字赫然在目。

　　“刘，永，孝。”手指在桌面上逐字地敲出节奏，Leo轻快地说，“杀了他。”

　　庄叔一愕，生起几分顾虑：“那Turbo……”

　　“我也没有Daddy啊，现在不还活得好端端。”Leo歪着头，神色无辜地说，“况且刘永孝一死，刘家就落入他手中了。刘昊然理应多谢我还来不及呢。”

　　庄叔表示异议：“他们现在闹得这么僵，阿孝可能一早就改了平安纸，一个仙都不会留给儿子。”

　　Leo扯起半边嘴角，冷笑道：“国华他们当初没有立平安纸么？”

　　Daddy教落，要成功，就要不择手段。

　　这才到什么程度呀。

 

　　自从破解了Leo电脑的密码，刘昊然仿佛打开了新世界的大门，每日沉浸于各种交易文件的浩瀚海洋中。在他梳理着过往的千丝万缕的时候，软件上传了最新一笔以Bitcoin结算的交易，兑换成现实货币，数额巨大。

　　买什么要用这么多钱？进新货？

　　刘昊然筛选出和该公司之间的所有交易往来，总共只有两笔，上一次是……

　　推算着时间，刘昊然心下一震：是国华黑鬼他们死之前！

　　答案显而易见是“买凶”。

　　当前排在Leo的清除名单的首位是谁，无需赘言。

　　通知了他爸，安全起见，刘昊然又苦口婆心地叮嘱他幺叔：“这段时间，无论死人塌楼，都不要理，跟紧我爸。”

　　“得啦，长气。”刘永仁被他唠叨得怕了，拍心口保证，“有我在，保证他一条毛都不会少。”

 

　　每个月尾，刘永孝都习惯抽一晚去他们刘家发迹的大排档吃宵夜，在道上算是半条常识。当刘永仁跟在他二哥的半个身位后走出大排档时，一辆摩托从路口处疾驰驶来。

　　幽暗的夜色下，眼尖的刘永仁敏锐地看见电单车骑士的左手没有搭在车把上——他正握着什么。

　　在对方抬起左手的前一秒，刘永仁以迅雷不及掩耳之势擒住刘永孝的左肩，竭力往下一按，两人双双扑倒在地，成功避开了从头顶飞过的子弹。

　　刚才正在旁边干活的档主赶忙冲了过来，惊魂未定的刘永孝撑着他的背摇摇晃晃地站起身，和闻声从大排档里如潮水般涌出的其他马仔一道，目送枪手一骑绝尘。

　　刘永仁还躺在地上，一脸痛苦地蜷缩着。

　　刘永孝的背脊顿时一凉：“阿仁！”

　　“我没事。”刘永仁面容扭曲地从牙关处挤出声音，“落地的那一下没有收力，撞得太应了。”众人七手八脚将他扶起，检查了一遍，除了手上的擦伤，确实无大碍。

　　“等下回去又要被骂了。”拿纸巾随意地拭去血迹，刘永仁无奈地叹气，“还会有下次吗？”

　　“他打草惊蛇了，我们短期内应该安全。”刘永孝颔首，“你最近有什么事需要走开处理的，抓紧时间。”

　　“然仔千叮万嘱，死人塌楼都不能离开你。”

　　刘永孝眼镜片下的眉一陡，笑问：“哦，现在他的话比我的还管用？”

　　刘永仁也咧开嘴笑了：“不怕得罪说一句啦。现在是非常时期，二哥你有个什么冬瓜豆腐，我们家就是他话事了，我哪敢不听话。”

 

　　与此同时，Leo正手持玻璃杯，摇晃着两指高的马天尼，于公寓露台处俯瞰街景。 

　　刘昊然一手从身后将人环住，一手抽走酒杯，拿到鼻底下嗅了嗅，点评道：“吴生好有雅兴。”

　　Leo转过身，就着刘昊然的手抿了一口酒：“刘公子不会那么小气，连一樽酒也不舍得让我开吧？”

　　刘昊然也饮了一啖杯中残酒，抬手揉了揉Leo蓬松的棕发，嘴角扬起微小的弧度。

　　“笑什么？”

　　“想起以前听老人家讲过——”刘昊然的笑容展得更大，甚至稍稍露出了虎牙，“头发软的人，心软。”

　　“是吗？”Leo狐疑地皱起了眉，“我可是非常铁石心肠的喔。”

　　无人留意的角落里，手机的屏幕亮了又灭。 

 


End file.
